


Up Against Me

by MarsGem



Series: The Winchester AU [3]
Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: After Elyse gives an abandoned Sariel a lift home, Sariel can't get her out of her head.





	Up Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be completely plotless smut, but oops it's only sort of plotless.

Sariel stood awkwardly outside the bowling alley. Her dad had promised to give her a lift. He’d promised. But he was nowhere to be seen. She checked the time on her phone again. Nothing. And she’d received a text from Boblem a few minutes ago so she knew it wasn’t just her phone not working.

“You alright?” Sariel jumped at the sound of Elyse’s voice behind her, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Sariel said with a weak smile. It was cold and she wanted to go home.

“How come you’re still here?” Elyse asked, her brow furrowed.

“Dad’s running late. Why are  _ you _ still here?” Sariel countered. She didn’t want to keep the focus on herself.

“Oh, I got distracted chatting to my friend who works here,” Elyse said with a shrug, “would you like a lift?” She added after a beat.

Sariel shook her head quickly, “No, no, he’ll be here soon.” She said, knowing it wasn’t true. 

“Come on, you’re shivering, I don’t mind,” Elyse was right, she was shaking violently. But Sariel was worried that her dad would appear right after she left and that he’d be annoyed about coming all the way out only to find Sariel had left.

“It’s fine, really,” Sariel insisted. She looked out over the car park. It was fine.

Elyse made an unamused humming sound and the next moment Sariel felt Elyse put her jacket around her shoulders, “What kind of gentlewoman would I be if I stood here watching you shiver?” Elyse said.

Sariel put her arms through the sleeves of Elyse's big red jacket. The extra warmth already making her feel better. She turned to Elyse who was now standing in just a navy blue tank top, her muscular arms on full display. Sariel had to pull her gaze away quickly before Elyse noticed that she was all but drooling over her. She'd had a small crush on Elyse since they'd met, but after Elyse birthday the crush had only got bigger. Only a few days ago she'd woken up gasping after a very vivid and interesting dream.

“Thanks,” she said softly. She zipped the jacket up and shoved her hands in the pockets. The jacket smelled strongly of Elyse in a really good way.

They waited outside the bowling alley for another ten minutes, mostly in silence. It was a companionable silence, though. Not awkward. The kind shared between people who were more than happy to just be in each other’s company.

It was Elyse who broke the silence, “He’s not coming, is he?” She looked at Sariel with her bright blue eyes, they weren’t filled with pity like Sariel had expected. She looked pissed off, but Sariel had a feeling it wasn’t aimed at her.

“No,” Sariel admitted, “I can walk-”

“Like hell you will,” Elyse folded her arms, “I am giving you a lift.” Sariel knew she wasn’t going to change Elyse’s mind so just nodded.

They walked back to Elyse’s car, a red Ford Fiesta that looked like it had seen better days, and both climbed in. It also smelled like Elyse. That and-

“I’m really sorry about the smell,” Elyse said as she buckled up her seat belt, “Cassian spilt prosecco in here last week and the smell is lingering.”

“It’s okay,” Sariel said, buckling her own seat belt. Elyse turned the key and the car shuddered to life, as did the CD player. It was a woman’s voice, but Sariel didn’t know the song. It was good, though. She found herself bobbing her head along to the beat.

“When we’re high,” Elyse sang along quietly, her voice was gorgeous, “oh my God you blow my mind. So let’s get high, live until we die.” Sariel sat quietly listening to Elyse sing, by the second chorus she was singing at full volume.

As the song came to an end, Sariel gave Elyse a little round of applause. Elyse shot her a grin, “You a fan of LP?” She asked as the piano of the next song started.

“I hadn’t heard her until now,” Sariel admitted, but she now felt compelled to look LP up on Spotify and listen to her entire discography.

“I love her stuff,” Elyse said, “listen to Recovery when you get home. Warning, you may cry.”

“I will,” Sariel nodded.

* * *

**Dad:** soz about last night was out with the lads and fone died

Sariel glared at her phone. He’d texted her rather than apologise to her face. It was just what he did. Her dad wasn’t one for talking, but a proper apology would have been nice. He probably wasn’t even at home knowing him. Probably crashed on a friend’s sofa.

Since the previous night, Sariel hadn't stopped thinking about Elyse. About her strong arms wrapped around her in a firm hug when she said goodnight. About the smell of her jacket that she'd reluctantly given back. She'd also been listening to LP nonstop. She'd absolutely fallen in love with her

Just as Sariel was about to finally get out of bed and go shower to start her day, her phone buzzed. Elyse.

**Elyse:** Hey :)

Despite herself, Sariel grinned at her screen.

**Sariel:** Hi :)

**Elyse:** Remember how last night you were disappointed in me for never watching Four Weddings and A Funeral?

**Sariel:** Yeah, I still am :P

**Elyse: ** Wanna come over tonight and watch it with me?

Sariel grinned even wider. The prospect of spending more time with Elyse made her heart sing.

**Sariel: ** Yes! Need me to bring my copy?

**Elyse:** That’d be grand.

* * *

“Why did they kill the gay character?!” Elyse yelled at the TV, tears in her eyes.

“Because the gays always die,” Sariel pointed out, wiping a tear from her eye with her sleeve.

“I knew  _ someone _ was gonna die because of the title, but that’s so shitty,” Elyse huffed.

The two of them were cuddled up close on Elyse’s sofa. It was big enough for them to both have plenty of space, but after she’d got up to go to the loo, Sariel had been brave and snuggled up to Elyse. She had been longing for her to hold her in her strong arms since the previous evening.

“If it makes you feel better, they did a reunion for Red Nose Day where Charles and Carrie’s daughter got married,” Sariel said.

“Why would that make me feel better? Also, you just spoiled that Charles and Carrie  _ do _ get together,” Elyse laughed.

“Shit! Sorry,” Sariel grimaced.

“It’s obvious, don’t worry. Come one, why would that make me feel better?” Elyse asked.

“I’ll show you,” Sariel said, pulling her phone from her pocket and having a quick Google for the reunion special, “I don’t know how you could have missed this,” she added once she’d found a Totally Legit version of it online.

14 minutes later Elyse was grinning, “Lily James and Alicia Vikander got gay married!” She cheered excitedly. Sariel couldn’t help but laugh, Elyse’s delight was undeniably adorable,  “And Matthew got a boyfriend, too!”

“Glad you’re happy,” Sariel grinned, “want to finish the first one now?”

“Yeah alright,” Elyse nodded and settled back down again, still grinning.

* * *

After the film they were sat on the sofa in silence, both scrolling aimlessly on their phones. Sariel had shuffled back so she had her legs in Elyse’s lap and was leaning against the armrest.

Elyse had taken her jumper off to, once again, reveal she was wearing a tank top. This one was loose fitting and had larger armholes than the average tank top. Because of the gaping armholes, Sariel couldn’t help but notice that she definitely wasn’t wearing a bra. She had to resist sneaking a look through the armhole when Elyse moved her arms in a certain way.

As she scrolled aimlessly, Elyse was idly stroking Sariel’s leg and making the hair stand up on the back of her next.

At Elyse’s birthday party they’d played a drinking game and Sariel had got the dare to kiss Elyse. She’d been a bit shy at first, but then Elyse had cupped her face and all anxiety melted away and Sariel had kissed her without a second thought.

But without the influence of too much vodka with not enough lemonade, Sariel was shy again.

Elyse glanced at Sariel and raised an eyebrow, “What you looking at hun?” Sariel felt her heart thump loudly in her chest at being called hun by Elyse.

“You,” Sariel said before she could stop herself. Her face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment moments after she'd said it and she buried her face in her hands, willing the floor to swallow her whole. She felt Elyse move. She’d ruined their evening. Elyse hated her, she’d made it weird, it was all over.

Then she felt Elyse’s hands on her wrists, gently trying to pull them away from her face. Sariel let her and looked up at Elyse, “Do you hate me?” She asked.

Elyse didn’t say anything, she just swung her leg over Sariel so she was on top of her and kissed her, softly at first, but then harder and more passionately. That was not what Sariel was expecting and she was very okay with it.

“You don’t hate me, then?” Sariel breathed when they finally had to come up for air.

“Of course not,” Elyse chuckled breathily, it was incredibly sexy, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since my party,”

“Oh,” Sariel grinned then started to kiss her again. She felt Elyse pulling at her cardigan so she sat up to help her pull it off. Elyse didn’t stop at the cardigan and was quick to start tugging at Sariel’s t-shirt. Sariel pulled away from Elyse in order to discard her t-shirt. She leaned up to start kissing Elyse again, but she pulled away, “What?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Elyse said, running her eyes over Sariel hungrily, “cute bra.” Sariel glanced down at the lacy lilac bra she was wearing. She’d put on a nice one Just In Case. It’d clearly paid off. She was also wearing matching pants.

“Thanks, it was only a tenner,” Sariel grinned.

“Even better,” Elyse replied before returning to kissing her. Elyse trailed kisses down Sariel’s chin to her neck, peppering them all over and nipping every-so-often. She moved her kisses lower and lower until she reached Sariel’s breasts. Once she reached them she stopped her descent and started to massage one while she sucked the other. Sariel had no doubt that it’d leave a mark.

Deciding it wasn’t fair that Elyse was still fully dressed, Sariel started to tug on the hem of her top. Elyse got the message and stopped what she was doing long enough for Sariel to pull the top off and throw it aside. Finally, she got to look properly at Elyse’s boobs. She bit her lip, one of her nipples was pierced, “Your piercing is so hot,” she murmured. Sariel then sat up properly again and started to suck and nibble at Elyse’s right boob. She gripped onto her muscular back and enjoyed the sound of Elyse’s moans and laboured breathing. 

She felt Elyse run her hands through her hair, pulling slightly. Sariel loved the feeling of having her hair pulled. She moved her kisses back up to Elyse’s lips, she was hungry to be as close to Elyse as possible. Elyse clearly had the same idea and was unfastening Sariel’s bra. She tossed it aside and pulled on Sariels bottom lip with her teeth then let go to suck at Sariel’s neck once more. This time with more force, enough that it was near painful, but in the best way.

Elyse rubbed Sariel’s left nipple with her thumb as she decorated her neck with bruises. Sariel absentmindedly wondered how she’d cover up so many hickeys, but that was a problem for later.

Sariel started to pull at Elyse’s belt, then unzipped her jeans. Getting the message, Elyse clumsily stood up in order to get her jeans off faster. She was wearing blue boxers with ice lollies all over them, “Oh those are adorable,” Sariel giggled and pulled Elyse over by the waistband of her boxers. She shuffled onto her knees and knelt on the sofa, peppering kisses all over Elyse’s tummy.

She then carefully slipped Elyse boxers down so she was stark naked in front of her, “This feels a bit unfair,” Elyse said raising an eyebrow before helping Sariel to her feet and making quick work of both her long skirt and pants, “Much better,” she said with a nod then pinned Sariel back down on the sofa.

Elyse straddled Sariel and kissed her again, one hand on her breast, the other trailing down, further and further. Sariel gasped as she felt Elyse slide her fingers inside her. They expertly rubbed her clit and that was all Sariel’s brain had room to think about. Just the feeling of Elyse rubbing her clit. Hard, slowly, deliberately. It was maddening in all the right ways.

It didn’t take long for Sariel to come. She buried her face in Elyse’s shoulder, moaning loudly in her skin. Once Sariel had finished, Elyse finally stopped massaging her clit and lean back. She pulled her fingers out and drew them up to her mouth. Sariel watched as Elyse clicked her fingers clean. She leaned in a kissed Sariel, much more slowly this time.

“I’ve also wanted to do that since my party,” Elyse breathed into Sariel’s lips between kisses.

One to keep things equal, Sariel guided Elyse around and down onto her back so for the first time that night she was on top. She started to suck and kiss and path down Elyse’s tone body, pausing to give her nipples extra attention then getting lower and lower until she reached her vulva.

Sariel ran her fingers over her labia, teasing Elyse, making her wait for what she wanted.

“I didn’t take you for a tease, Sariel,” Elyse said, her breathing shallow. Sariel didn’t say anything, she just started to kiss the inside of Elyse’s right leg, getting closer and closer to where Elyse wanted her to be. She then felt Elyse’s strong hands on her hand, gently pulling her to when she wanted her to be.

Finally, Sariel gave in and started to lick and suck at Elyse. She bucked her hips up slightly, having a strong desire to be as close as physically possible when they already were. 

Elyse was still gripping Sariel’s hair and was pulling it harder now, much too focused on the immense pleasure Sariel was causing to notice how hard she was pulling. Soon Elyse was coming, her whole body shook with the orgasm and it took a while for her breathing to return to normal. Sariel shuffled up to lay half next to, half on top of Elyse.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Elyse breathed.

“Oh yeah?” Sariel smirked.

“Mhmm,” Elyse leaned over and kissed her, “but we’ll have to try it again to make sure.”


End file.
